sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Ritch
Name: Bill Ritch Gender: Male Age: 18 (just) Grade: 12th School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Star Trek, Old Computer Games, Books, Internet Roleplay Sites (specifically, a SOTF-Fansite of sorts, with some modifictation to the game's rules), and D&D. Appearance: Bill Ritch is approaching six feet tall, pale from all the time spent indoors, and is quite overweight (though not quite obese.) He has short, dark red hair and a pudgy, yet a well defined and expressive face. Brown eyes see past his thick, "nerd" glasses and without them they look fairly beady. Often he is seen with a large smile on his face, and has a slight bucktooth, though it's only noticable on close inspection. He has a thick, well-kept goatee. Bill has a suprisingly clear complexion, though years ago it was absoloutely terrible beyond words, and he has now become a little obsessive about it because of that. For the most part, Bill wears green to brown tones, and worn-out jeans. No one actually knows if he wears different pairs or the same jeans every day. Biography: Bill Ritch was born in Colorado Springs, Colorado, the son of Allan and Nancy Ritch. They were nice people, involved in their community and always helping others. Allan was a firefighter, and Nancy a Public School Teacher. Bill was only five years old, when his Father perished trying to save a brother and sister from a house fire. He had only gotten the kids out of the building when the entire house collapsed around him. The blaze was so intense it took them several hours to actually recover what was left of his body. The tragedy devestated Nancy and Bill, and after the funeral his mother decided to move away from her beloved town. So, he arrived in Highland Beach, California, with no friends or close family aside from his dear Mother. She holds him close, and is very protective after what happened to her husband. Bill is as innocent a teenager as they come, and extremely kind. Rarely does he get angry, or resentful. He is comfortable with his life, despite not being able to fit in at school. At times he may not seem as "innocent" as he seems to be, often when talking about pop culture or, for those who know him on the internet as well, in chat sessions. Bill is a geek, rarely played sports or went outside much. Star Trek is one of his all-time favorite things, and he is also somewhat of an internet addict, and frequents 4chan. With the rising popularity of the SOTF program, and his own interests in books and writing, he has recently joined a SOTF Roleplaying website and greatly enjoys it, though his mother detests the show and thus doesn't watch it or allow him to watch it. As far as friends go, he has very few and rarely tries to make any. Christian Rydell once saw him, sulking alone at school once, and walked up to him and started talking. Stunned at the other boy's kindness, Bill and he have become great friends and Bill seems to idolize him to an extent. Christian's friend Will has met Bill before, but they aren't on decent terms. Advantages: Is very likable, and he is the last person anyone would expect to hurt them. He gives the impression of a large teddy bear, and may be able to gain allies fairly quickly. Disadvantages: He is in terrible shape physically, and would barely even strike back to defend himself. Without his glasses, he can barely see, and he also has no clue how to operate any weapon whatsoever save blunt objects or knives. Some may see him as easy pickings, and his weaknesses are inherrently obvious. However, Bill has an incredible will to survive; the knowledge that his death would emotionally destroy his poor old mother forever will be the driving force in his mind to survive. Designated Number: Male Student no. 55 --- Designated Weapon: Utility Knife Conclusions: Beam me up, Scotty! Yeah, B55'll be wishing Scotty would beam him up off the island when someone decides they wanna skewer a pig. But, on the bright side, maybe his time playing on the SOTF roleplaying forums will give him some creative ideas for things to do with that knife. Game Evaluations Kills: Jessica Jones, John Sheppard, Darnell Butler, surviving terrorists in Squad One (including David Konrad). Killed by: Incinerated in explosion triggered by himself. Collected Weapons: Utility Knife (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bill, in chronological order. V3: *Point of Collapse *Stalwart *Long Road to Ruin *In Your Honour *Grosse *#6: Freedom or Bust Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Sweet Billy Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bill Ritch. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students